Big Iron
by Ghost Snipe
Summary: The main topic is about the song "Big iron" a song sang by Marty Robbins. A tale is told by Walker to Jimmy and CD which takes Wade Cooper and Matt Dillon into the story.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: This writer does not own Gunsmoke, Walker Texas Ranger, or the song Big Iron by Marty Robbins. He only owns his own ideas and storyline.

Prelude

Sitting at CD's grill Walker, CD and Trivette were discussing the exploits of the old Texas Ranger, Wade Cooper. Trivette asked "What was the toughest case that Wade ever had?" Cordell thought for a moment and said "That would have to be "Texas Red, an outlaw who was only twenty-four years old, but who had already killed 20 men." CD said "but it wasn't Wade who took him out, it was an Arizona Ranger named Lonnie McDonald." Cordell responded and said "that's right. McDonald was an experienced Ranger and though Red had killed twenty men, he had never faced one who truly knew how to use a gun in a gun fight until he met Ranger McDonald; and that was his last mistake." Trivette said "so tell me about it." Then Cordell began the story…

Texas Ranger, Wade Cooper, pushed on through the cold rain as he left Texas and entered New Mexico in pursuit of a murderer known as Texas Red. Red had murdered a saloon keeper, in Decatur, Texas, after getting drunk and demanding more whiskey. The keeper told him that the house rules forbade him from serving him anymore. It was then that Red pulled his gun and shot the man without batting an eye. He then turned and stumbled out the door, got on his horse and left for his home in Agua Fria, Arizona.

Wade, a seasoned Texas Ranger had been on Red's trail now for 2 days and he wasn't about to allow a rainstorm to keep him from bringing this outlaw to justice.


	2. Chapter One: The Trip To Dodge

DISCLAIMER: This writer does not own Gunsmoke, Walker Texas Ranger, or the song Big Iron by Marty Robbins. He only owns his own ideas and storyline.

**Note* **The main character in this story, Lonnie McDonald, was a real Arizona ranger from 1902-1907, but the story is fictional.

Chapter One

The Trip to Dodge

In Winslow, Arizona Ranger Lonnie McDonald opened his eyes and saw the face of his wife who was sleeping soundly beside him. It was first light, and he had a long ways to go. He got up quietly so as not to wake Lucinda or the children (Brandt 9 and Lori 7). He quietly got dressed and picked up his boots and walked out of the bedroom. He sat down in a chair at the table and slipped on his boots and as he walked out the door he took his hat from the rack, took the badge out of it slipping it into his shirt pocket, and pulled the hat down over his head and then took his gun belt (holding his 44) and walked out the door. As he walked off into town he latched his belt around his waist and stopped and tied the holster down. He took the badge out of his pocket and fastened it to his shirt.

As he walked into the small town of Winslow, he saw shop keepers out getting ready to open their shops. He stepped up on the side walk and as he came to the General Store the owner Todd Beckett said "Morning Ranger, kind of brisk this morning." Lonnie smiled and said "Yeah I like it like this; this is the perfect time of the year." He greeted the Barber, the owner of the Café and the owner of the town's paper. Then he came to the town jail. He opened it up and found his youngest brother sitting at his desk asleep. Daniel was the youngest of the three McDonald brothers, and was a deputy Marshal, while Lonnie's middle brother (Jerome) was the city's Marshal. The three of them shared the same office since the state didn't see fit to give Lonnie his own office. He chuckled when he saw Daniel sitting there in the Marshal's chair cutting zs and he said "You know if Jerome comes in here and catches you sleeping again he is going to kick your butt." With that Daniel woke up, and jumped up and said "Lonnie….uh…uh I didn't hear you come in." "That's obvious," Lonnie grinned, "long night?" "Yeah" Daniel complained "Your prisoner kept me up all night whining about having to go to Dodge City."

"What's the matter Durning afraid you're going to get there before Matt Dillon retires?" Lonnie chided. Durning scowled "That ole bull ought to be dead by now. Why hasn't someone put a bullet in him?" Daniel giggled "Several have, they just can't get him to die." "Yeah" Lonnie chided in "that and old Doc Adams being so good at pulling them out, Matt was able to survive." Durning sat down on his bunk and said quietly "Great!" Lonnie drank a cup of coffee then he went over to the café and ate a breakfast of eggs, ham and biscuits, and ordered a last meal for Durning to be taken to the jail.

Red had been in Arizona since the night before. He knew that Cooper was hot on his tail so he decided not to go directly to Agua Fria. So he turned his horse North West and headed towards the sleepy little town of Winslow.

Lonnie returned to the jail to find Jerome yelling at Daniel. Lonnie chuckled and walked in. "What's all the screaming about, I could hear you clean down at the café?" Lonnie asked with a Texas sized grin on his face knowing full-well that chances are that Daniel had gone back to sleep and Jerome had caught him. Jerome turned around and scowled "Just wipe that grin off of your face; I caught him sleeping on the job AGAIN. I tell you Lon, one day I am going to take him out in the middle of Main Street and kick his butt." Lonnie smirked and said "Well, if you do please do it while I am not around, otherwise I'll have to arrest you both for disturbing the peace." Then he looked back into the jail and asked "You finished back there Durning?" Durning looked him and said "Yes, I'm finished." Lonnie said "hand your plate and utensils out." Durning laid the tray and spoon, but there was no fork or knife. Lonnie sharply spoke "You do notice that I said utensils plural!" With that Durning sheepishly handed the fork and knife out.

Lonnie looked at Daniel and asked "Would you open up the jail so I can get this misfit out of here and get him out of our lives once and for all. Daniel unlocked the cell door and Lonnie had Durning turn around so he could bind his hands behind his back. Durning whined "Oh come on, you aren't seriously going to make me ride to Dodge City with my hands behind my back?" "Yes sir, which is exactly what I am going to do" Lonnie replied, "And furthermore I am going to shackle your feet so you can't run. You are going up for murder, and Kansas has the death penalty and I don't want you running."

Bound and shackled Durning walked with Lonnie towards the train station where the train was just coming in. They got on the train in one of the cargo cars where Durning was chained to the side. He sat down on a bale of hay and started to complain. Lonnie looked at him and said "If I hear one word from you I will stuff a rag in your mouth, ok?" And about 20 minutes later the train started its journey to Dodge City, Kansas.

Red rode his horse down Main Street about evening when the shops were closed. About the only thing open was the saloon. He felt a powerful thirst coming on, so he tied his horse up and walked in, bellied up to the bar and ordered whiskey. The bartender said "We aren't allowed to serve whiskey until 8:00 at night, we can only serve beer." Red looked around and said "Who made that stupid rule?" "That would be me" came the reply, and Red turned around to see a man wearing a city marshal's star and a deputy behind him. The marshal was about 5'9" and the deputy was tall and lanky about 6'1". The marshal walked over to Red with a confident walk, keeping his right hand on the gun-belt in front of his gun. The deputy was nervous and scared. Red smirked "Well, I guess then that I'll just have to kill you," at which he turned, pulling his pistol firing at the marshal. He missed and the deputy fired at him. He missed, but Red's second bullet didn't miss, he hit the deputy in the chest, then he fired again and hit the marshal in the stomach. Jerome doubled over dropping his gun on the floor trying to catch his breath. He had never seen anyone that fast, even Lonnie wasn't that fast. Matt Dillon wasn't that fast; this guy was fast. He looked at Daniel and stumbled over to where his kid brother lay and held him in his arms until he died. While Red was drinking his whiskey, Jerome took Daniel's gun and fired it at Red, hitting him in the right leg. Red hardly flinched, he drew once more and fired at Jerome and hit him in the chest. Jerome fell backwards waiting to die. Before he blacked out, he saw Texas Red walk out the saloon.

Lonnie hobbled Durning into the Marshal's office at Dodge City he was greeted by Festus Hagen, the deputy Marshal in Dodge. Festus shook the Ranger's hand and said "It sure is good to see you again Ranger." Lonnie smiled "It's good to see you too Festus. Would you take this mongrel off my hands?" Festus said "Yes sir" and took Durning back to the jail barking at him "Well, we gotcha back here didn't we Durning? Thought you was gonna escape that rope didgya?" Lonnie looked at Matt, both were grinning when the door opened and the telegraph operator came in and said "Sorry Marshal but I have an emergency telegram for the Ranger here." Lonnie looked at it:

"Wade Cooper Texas Ranger in Winslow, Arizona, stop.

To Arizona Ranger Lonnie McDonald in Dodge City, Kansas, stop.

Texas Red came through Winslow two days past, shot and killed Deputy Daniel McDonald, and seriously injured Marshal Jerome McDonald, stop.

Red has resumed his trip to Aqua Fria, stop.

Will stay on to cover town until you get back, stop."

Lonnie looked at Matt and asked "When does the next train leave going back?" "Not until noon tomorrow; why?" Matt asked. Lonnie handed the telegram to Matt and as he read it he reached for the door and said follow me. Lonnie followed him to the livery stable, when the operator came out Matt said "I need your strongest and fastest horse, and saddle mine as well, Ranger McDonald and I are going to make a fast trip to Winslow, Arizona." "Yes sir," the young man said and saddled up Matt's horse and another for Lonnie. Meanwhile Matt and Lonnie went to the Dodge House and ate dinner before putting out. Kitty came over and asked "What's wrong Matt?" "Lonnie's youngest brother was gunned down by Texas Red, and his other brother, Jerome has been shot." Kitty sat down and said "Now you both look here! I care about you both. I care about your family and you aren't going to do any good at all if you go off and get yourselves killed. Texas Red is supposed to be faster than anyone that has ever drawn, and I don't want you two to die trying to kill him." Lonnie said, "Well it won't be just us, Wade Cooper is at Winslow now waiting our return." "Oh great" Kitty said, "now instead of two stupid old men, it will be three." Before Matt could say anything Kitty continued "Now you listen to me Cowboy you get yourself shot up, don't count on me being there to sit at your bedside praying for your recovery. I've done that way too many times over the years, and I am due a break. Just be careful!" She got up and bent over and kissed Matt on the top of his head and walked out. Matt smiled and shook his head, and Lonnie snickered: "She'll be there if you get shot. She always says she won't, but she always is." After their meal they paid and mounted up and headed for Winslow, Arizona.


	3. Chapter Two: Back In Winslow

DISCLAIMER: This writer does not own Gunsmoke, Walker Texas Ranger, or the song Big Iron by Marty Robbins. He only owns his own ideas and storyline.

Chapter Two

Back In Winslow

Matt and Lonnie rode for two days without much rest. The only rest they had was enough for their horses and to stop for water when their canteens were empty. They ate jerked beef that Festus had given them, and biscuits that Mary at the Dodge house had given them. Other than that they rode hard and fast until they could see the lights of the town Winslow.

It was 8:00 p.m. when they rode down the street, and Todd Beckett, the owner and manager of the General Store was coming down the stairs of the doctor's office. He ran over to the ranger and marshal and said "Jerome is really bad, Doc doesn't know if he is going to make it. We buried Daniel this morning." Lonnie dismounted, put his hand on Todd's shoulder and quietly said "thank you for everything." He then turned to Matt and said "go on in to the office while I go up and see my brother." Matt looked at him and said "Ok, I hope he's alright." "Thanks" Lonnie replied. They hadn't spoken much on the trip because it was more important to get there than it was to talk about what had happened. Lonnie walked up the stairs and opened the door. He found his sister-in-law Laura, sitting by Jerome's bedside. She was holding her Bible and praying to God that Jerome would make it. Jerome opened his eyes and saw Lonnie, he extended his hand and said "Lon, he's faster than anyone I have ever seen. He's faster than you, or Matt Dillon. Please let it be, don't go after him. You will make a widow out of Lucinda and will orphan Brandt and Lori. I know what your first impulse is going to be, go after him, but he will kill you just as sure as you are standing here; he'll kill you." Let someone else handle it. Get a hold of the Ranger Station and let the group take him out."

Lonnie sat down at the side of the bed and said "That would be the easiest thing for me, but a lot of innocent people would die if a group of rangers rode in there. And besides Daniel was our brother, and I can't let that pass, any more than I can let it pass what he did to you. I am sorry, but I am going, like it or not. I have Matt Dillon and Wade Cooper with me, between the three of us; we'll get him. Don't worry brother, I'll be back, you'll see." With that Lonnie got up, held Jerome's hand and walked over and hugged Laura. He had introduced Jerome and Laura 10 years ago, and stood with Jerome as his best man. Laura and Lucinda were sisters, and Lonnie always felt close to her. She said "you need to talk to Luc; she is upset about all this." "I will" Lonnie replied and walked out.

Lonnie walked over to the Marshal's Office and found Matt and Wade sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Matt looked at Lonnie with inquiring eyes, and Lonnie said "Not good, he has a hole in his chest and he sounds like he might be getting pneumonia, but the doc wasn't there so I didn't get a chance to ask him any questions." He looked around and said "I need to talk to my wife, and then I am ready to go to Agua Fria." Wade said "Matt and I have been talking about that, if Jerome dies, you are the last of the McDonald brothers, and there's no rea…" Lonnie broke in "I have already had this conversation with Jerome, and I'm going, no debate." Wade looked at Matt and Matt said "I told ya." Wade said "Just as stubborn as he always was."

Lonnie walked into the house and his son saw him and ran to him with his arms stretched out. Lonnie hugged him and then hugged Lori who had come running up. Luce was in the kitchen fixing supper; she looked up at him with swollen eyes and asked "have you seen Jerome?" "Yes," he replied. "I suppose you're going after this guy, aren't you?" she asked. Lonnie sighed and then hung his head and Luce walked over and kissed him and hugged him, and said "Go, go get him, bring some justice to Stephanie and the kids for what he did to Daniel, but if you let him kill you, I am going to kill you" she said sobbing and trying not to laugh at the same time. Lonnie chucked and said "Well, I certainly wouldn't want that so I guess I'd better stay alive." She backed up and said "Be careful, I love you, and come back to us. Here is some food for you, Wade and Matt to eat while you travel." He said "I love you too, and I will be back." He kissed her, kissed each of the kids, took the bag of food and left.

As he rode down the street, Matt and Wade had already mounted up, Wade asked "What's in the bag?" Lonnie said "Some of Luce's surprise supper and other things to eat while we are traveling." Matt then said "Now that will make the whole trip worth-while" and Wade "Amend" it. The three of them turned south to Auga Fria.

Red rode into town about 5:00 p.m. and people just went their way. He was sort of a regular site. No one really liked him, but everyone was afraid of him. So everyone did what he told them to do. He was raised there, and his mother was a sweet woman who tried to raise him right, but she gave up so he went to Texas and started robbing trains and banks, and killing people. She was so heartbroken that she died before he reached the age of 19. He didn't even bother to return home for her funeral. When he did return home it was only to collect his mother's material possessions and what money she had. He also made Auga Fria a safe haven when the fire got too hot for him in other places. He knew that the sheriff in Auga Fria didn't have the guts to arrest him, so he decided to make this town his home base.

He got the livery stable and ordered the stable boy to unsaddle his horse, brush him down and give him some extra hay. The boy said "Okay" and went to work. He knew better than to ask if Red was going to pay for any of this. He saw the stable owner ask Red that once and Red pistol whipped him nearly to death. So he wasn't going to make that mistake.

Red walked into the saloon, ordered a bottle of whiskey and Rachel. He took them both across the street to his hotel room, where he began guzzling the whiskey and pawing the girl.

As the three law men rode into Tuscan the next day they rode up to the livery stable and asked the boy working if he could feed and water their horses while they went to the café. Matt tossed him a silver Dollar, and the boy delightfully took the three animals and started taking care of them.

"Matt Dillon…" came the words. Matt, Wade and Lonnie looked at each other then looked around. "Matt Dillon, you worthless piece of flesh, now it's your turn to die." Then Matt felt a searing burn like a poker hit him in the back. He caught his breath and his knees buckled. Wade and Lonnie drew their weapons. Wade covered the front while Lonnie covered the rear. The man came out from behind a building behind Matt and was facing Lonnie. He had a rifle pointed at Matt ready to take another shot. Lonnie shouted "Arizona Ranger, Drop your weapon right now or you will die!" The man kept yelling at Matt, and got off another shot, and Lonnie shot and killed him

Lonnie and Wade stood cover over Matt while the doctor looked at him, then he said "We need to get him up to my office." Wade got on one side and Lonnie got on the other and the picked up the big US Marshal and carried him up the stairs to the doctor's office. Matt was saying "Please don't tell Kitty about this, I'll never hear the end of it." Wade said "We need to get you inside Matt, don't worry about Kitty right now.

The two lawmen sat in the waiting area while the doctor worked. Three hours later he came out with a bullet in his hand and dropped on the table. "How many times has he been shot?" the doctor asked. Wade chuckled and shook his head and said "Man that's a tough one. Why" The doctor said "I found a lot of places on his back and on his chest and stomach that look like bullet wounds." Lonnie said "I am surprised that Doc Adams left any scars at all, he was so good." The doctor snorted and said "I knew Doc Adams; he was a friend of mine. This man in here is Matthew Dillon the same man Doc Adams pulled through many a bullet and knife wound?" Lonnie said "The one and only!"

Lonnie got up, and looked at Wade and said "You stay here with Matt; I'll go the rest of the way alone." Wade started to respond and Lonnie broke in "Don't argue, you don't have any real authority here anyway. This is my territory and I'll get him my way." With that Lonnie walked out and went down to the livery stable took his horse and left for Auga Fria.


	4. Chapter Three: The Gunfight

DISCLAIMER: This writer does not own Gunsmoke, Walker Texas Ranger, or the song Big Iron by Marty Robbins. He only owns his own ideas and storyline.

Act Three

The Gunfight

Matt opened his eyes and saw Kitty sitting at his bedside. "Great" he thought "I'll never hear the end of this." Kitty looked at him and said "Well, I see you managed to do exactly what I told you not to do, didn't you?" Matt laid there and said "In my defense, it wasn't Texas Red." "No," Kitty said "it was Doug Rhinhart. You arrested his brother Billy 10 years ago and testified against him. Because of that he was hung, so Doug held that against you. I remember him yelling at you and saying he would get you. I don't guess there is anything that I can do about all the enemies you have made over the years, but I am tired of all of this. Now you listen to me Cowboy, you either marry me and we move away and start our lives over, or I'm leaving and I'll be gone for good."

Matt looked at her and asked "You want to get married?" "Absolutely" she replied! Matt thought about it and said "Well, I can't get down on one knee, but I do love you and I will marry you if you would like to." Kitty smiled and said "I think we can dispense with the formalities and I'll accept." They kissed and hugged, and Kitty said "You need to lay back and get your rest. Matt said "Where are Lonnie and Wade?" "Lonnie went to Auga Fria and day you were shot and Wade waited here with you until I got here this morning and then he left to try and catch Lonnie." Matt reached for his pants and Kitty scolded him and said "Oh no you don't Cowboy; you lay back there and rest. You are mine now and you aren't going anywhere until you are healed." Matt lay back wondering how this was going to end.

Lonnie slowly rode into Auga Fria from the south side of the town early that morning. There was a slight fog in the air, and people were starting to stir about. Someone looked at him and ran over to another person and whispered something to him. People began to whisper, surmise and gossip. Rumors of a new outlaw coming into Auga Fria frightened people because Red had caused so much trouble and heartache and people could just imagine this new one causing even more. Maybe he was a friend of Texas Red and here to sack the town and rape the women. All kinds of scary thoughts went through people's minds.

Lonnie pulled up in front of the café and dismounted. He walked inside and sat down ordering a cup of coffee. The waitress, a plain looking teenage girl, came over and nervously brought him his coffee. She stuttered as she asked: "Sir is there anything else I can get you?" Lonnie responded with "I'll have eggs and bacon if you have it." Then he said "why are so scared of me?" She said "word is that you are an outlaw here to help Texas Red sack our town and rape our women and girls." Lonnie looked at her with sympathetic eyes and said "How old are you?" "Thirteen" she replied. He opened his coat so she could see his badge and said "Do you know what this is?" She breathed a sigh of relief and said "Yes sir, you're an Arizona Ranger." "Yes mam, I am. I am here to do business with Texas Red, but quite the opposite of what the rumors say. I am here to take him back to Winslow for murder. Dead or alive makes no difference to me, he is going back with me." She smiled and said "I'll get you those eggs and bacon. You want them fried hard or scrambled?" "Fried hard is fine and two will do" Lonnie replied.

While Lonnie ate and drank his coffee word started getting around about who this stranger was and what he was there for. Word got to Texas Red, but he didn't care because all the men who had tried to take him before were dead and this one would be die too. He was the fastest gun in the west, no one could match him.

As Lonnie sat there his thoughts began to slip back to a time in Tombstone when a US Marshal named John Books was working there. Books wasn't the fastest gun, but he had beat all that had tried to go up against him. His philosophy was that most men will hesitate when it comes to actually shooting, but there are those bad ones who won't hesitate. If they are fast, and if you could not out draw them, the Books said to size them up. If they drew right-handed from the right side their left shoulder would drop when they went for their gun. His philosophy was not to watch the gun hand, but to watch the shoulder opposite of the gun hand, and instant the left shoulder started to drop that is when you draw and fire. He said that if you did that you would take your opponent down every time.

At twenty past eleven both men walked out into the middle of the street. Texas Red said "Ranger McDonald, why don't you get back up on your horse and go home. I'd hate to kill all three brothers of the McDonald family." Lonnie stood there in silence, and Red said "You know you can't out draw me, so why don't you just leave and live?" Lonnie just stood there in silence. Finally Red shook his head and said "Can't say I didn't give you the chance." Lonnie's eyes were fixed on Red's left shoulder and Red suddenly swung his right hand towards his gun grabbed it and pulled it half-way out. At that instant Red felt the burn of a 44 slug as it entered his heart. His eyes opened wide, he couldn't breathe very well. His breaths were shallow. His skin was becoming cold and clammy. It was getting dark, and he felt his face start to sting and throb. His head began to swim. He dropped to one knee. He felt his shirt get wet with a warm substance. He put his hand on it and brought it up to his face to see it. It was blood. It was his blood. As he began to lose the ability to speak, he asked "How… I'm the fastest…." Lonnie said "I watched your left shoulder, when it dropped I drew and fired." Red looked in unbelief and said "Oh…I never put much stock in that one…maybe I should have huh?" He then fell backwards and laid there watching the sky until the last bit of light disappeared.

People stood there in amazement. They couldn't believe their eyes. This Ranger had out-drawn the fastest gun they had ever seen, and Red hadn't even cleared leather. Lonnie took Red's belt and gun and walked over to the sheriff's office. The Sheriff stood there and said "there's a ten thousand dollar reward for him, but you being a law man won't be able to collect." Lonnie said "It isn't for me; it's for the widow of a man he killed." The sheriff said "Ok, I'll sign it, but we don't have that kind of money here." Lonnie said "That's ok; I'll get it in Tuscan." He looked at the Sheriff and said "Will you take of the body?" He said "Yes sir, and thank you. I'm sorry that I didn't have the guts to do this." Lonnie said "It's not your fault that you are unable to take on a man like that. The last two law men that took him on before me, one was killed and the other was nearly killed. I know because they were my brothers, and they were both fast. So you don't blame yourself, but you have your town back now," and with that he mounted his horse and left.

On the way out of town he met Wade. They stopped looked at each other and Wade said "Is it over?" "It's over; he won't be hurting anyone else. I'm collecting the bounty for my sister-in-law" Lonnie explained. Wade gave an approving nod and they both rode in to Tuscan together where Wade caught a train back to El Paso and Lonnie caught the next one to Winslow.

Arrival at Winslow:

When the train arrived at Winslow Lonnie got off and the stable operator took his horse off and took it to the stables. He said "Marshal Dillon said to keep the horse and that you and your family are invited to attend his wedding to Miss Russell." Lonnie smiled and said "That's good to know." Lonnie went to the cemetery and placed Red's gun belt on Daniel's grave and said "I got him little brother. He'll never kill anyone ever again. And I'll watch over Steph and the kids, you can count on that." He then went to the doctor's office but found the bed empty. Dr. Schaffer came out and said "He insisted on going back to work this morning, against my complaints." Lonnie smiled and said "Well, he must be feeling better. Thanks for what you've done." "I wish I could have saved Daniel, but he died before I got there" the doctor pined. "Don't worry about it, I got the man who did it" Lonnie replied. "Thank God that you're ok" the doctor replied.

Lonnie went down the steps and over to the Marshal's office and found Jerome sitting at his desk going through wanted posters trying to ignore the constant nagging of Laura to get him to come home and go back to bed. Jerome looked up and said "Lon, will you please tell her to stop?" Lonnie grinned and said "O no, brother, you married her. I told you that she was a nagger when you married her, but you married her anyway so now you put up with it. But she is right, you still need to rest." "Not you too" Jerome complained. Lonnie reached into his saddle bag and pulled out Red's gun and handed it to Jerome and said "He'll never kill anyone else." He walked out of the door and headed towards Stephanie's house. When he got there they talked for a few minutes and he handed her a draft for ten thousand dollars. Lonnie said "I know it doesn't compare to your loss, but maybe it will help some, and Luce and I are here to help in any way we can." Stephanie hugged Lonnie and said "I know, and I am so glad you're alright. Thank you for stopping that mad man and for this money." Lonnie walked into his home and found his wife fixing dinner. It was a homecoming that he would never forget as long as he lived.

Six weeks later the entire McDonald family took a train to Dodge City to attend the long awaited wedding between Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell. It was a beautiful wedding and the entire town was there to celebrate. Wade Cooper was there to celebrate it as well, and the three sat for a while and talked about their days of working together in the early days of the west. No one mentioned Texas Red for he was just an outlaw who made a mistake of mixing it up with a man who knew how to use a gun in a gunfight.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

CD took out his guitar and started playing and singing...

To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day

Hardly spoke to folks around him didn't have too much to say

No one dared to ask his business no one dared to make a slip

for the stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip

Big iron on his hip

It was early in the morning when he rode into the town

He came riding from the south side slowly lookin' all around

He's an outlaw loose and running came the whisper from each lip

And he's here to do some business with the big iron on his hip

big iron on his hip

In this town there lived an outlaw by the name of Texas Red

Many men had tried to take him and that many men were dead

He was vicious and a killer though a youth of twenty four

And the notches on his pistol numbered one and nineteen more

One and nineteen more

Now the stranger started talking made it plain to folks around

Was an Arizona ranger wouldn't be too long in town

He came here to take an outlaw back alive or maybe dead

And he said it didn't matter he was after Texas Red

After Texas Red

Wasn't long before the story was relayed to Texas Red

But the outlaw didn't worry men that tried before were dead

Twenty men had tried to take him twenty men had made a slip

Twenty one would be the ranger with the big iron on his hip

Big iron on his hip

The morning passed so quickly it was time for them to meet

It was twenty past eleven when they walked out in the street

Folks were watching from the windows every-body held their breath

They knew this handsome ranger was about to meet his death

About to meet his death

There was forty feet between them when they stopped to make their play

And the swiftness of the ranger is still talked about today

Texas Red had not cleared leather fore a bullet fairly ripped

And the ranger's aim was deadly with the big iron on his hip

Big iron on his hip

It was over in a moment and the folks had gathered round

There before them lay the body of the outlaw on the ground

Oh he might have went on living but he made one fatal slip

When he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip

Big iron on his hip.

Jimmy's eyes opened wide and said "Hey isn't that the song that Mary Robbins sings called 'Big Iron'?" Cordell grinned and said "Where do you think he got the idea?" Jimmy looked at CD and then looked at Cordell and then said "Noooo, you guys are just joshing me. This really didn't happen." CD said "sure it did, just like we said." Jimmy took out his laptop and worked on it for a minute and said "Ok you guys Lonnie McDonald was an Arizona Ranger from 1902 to 1907 long after Wade Cooper and Matt Dillon and there is nothing in there about him having two brothers. So you guys just made that story up. Cordell grinned real big and said "Well, I'm sure that at some point Ranger McDonald dealt with someone like Texas Red. But it made a good story anyway." With that Cordell and CD laughed and Jimmy sat there with a look of unsatisfaction on his face.


End file.
